The Wolf In You
by Godric'sGrl01
Summary: Reposted. Harry is upset after the death of his godfather at the end of his fifth year. What happens when he discovers more about his past and what role does Remus Lupin play in all of this? Slash, established RemusSirius, future HPSBRL mention of rape
1. Sirius

Title: The Wolf in You

Rating: R

Summary: Response to Werewolf Challenge. Harry is all alone after the events of his traumatic fifth year but everything is about to change. How will Harry cope . . . .? Slash RL/SB/HP

A/N: This is my very first fanfic, though I have been reading for a long time. This is in response to Tia Evans' Werewolf challenge – Go check it out in her Bio! I apologise in advance if I don't update regularly, but University is very demanding. Happy Reading. Also, if anyone would like to Beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated, just click on the link in my Bio.

Disclaimer: I'm only posting this once so pay attention! None of this is mine; it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The main plot idea isn't even mine; it's Tia Evans' so really the only thing mine is the subsidiary plot. Go figure.

A/N: This is a repost, I've made some changes to fit in with my plot later on, I spent the last few days working out the plot to Chapter 12 so all I have to do is type it all up, in between essays and exams. So sorry in advance for irregular updates.

**Chapter One. **

**July 1996**

It's cold.

No, scrub that – it's very cold.

Also Black and that wasn't meant as a pun on my name either.

I have no idea where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember is Bellatrix – my traitor cousin, firing a curse at me. When I woke up I was here.

Did I mention it was cold?

Sirius was, for the first time in his life, lost. He had no idea what to do or where he was. How he wished that someone was here to help him, at least to give him a hint of what was happening. Gods, how he missed Remus! Sirius had been alone, stuck in Grimmauld Place, unable to help with the continuing war against Voldemort. He had to sit by and watch whilst Harry and the others went out and fought, knowing that he may never see them again. Voldemort knew how to use A_vada kedavra_ after all. Every time he had to watch Harry and Remus leave it was like a part of him was being ripped out and trampled on. He hated it.

'And now', thought Sirius, 'I'm improving things so much because I'm not even _there'_.

Sirius drifted off into his thoughts. 'Wonder if anyone misses me? Apart from Harry and Remus, I bet Snape is celebrating. Horrible greasy git. Wonder if this place really is the afterlife? If so, the images I had of it were so wrong! Where are the fields of green grass and trees with wild animals jumping around? This place is so unwelcoming, and cold!' Sirius drifted off into sleep.

A few hours later he awoke feeling even colder, 'I thought it couldn't _get_ any colder' he grumbled to himself. Sirius had lost track of how long it had been since he was in the Department of Mysteries. As time passed at its slow speed Sirius had time to dwell on his life, Remus, Harry, losing Lily and James and his years in Azkaban. He missed Remus and Harry like crazy; he felt that somehow he'd failed Harry as he hadn't been able to save him from the attack at the Ministry. That didn't even compare though to how he felt about leaving Remus. He loved that old werewolf with his whole heart. He worried about how Remus was reacting to his disappearance and whether there was any way out of this cold place to try and find him again, to reassure him that everything is all right. At least he hoped it was. Soon enough Sirius dosed off again, however this time his rest didn't last long as he was haunted by images of Azkaban and he soon awoke drenched in sweat and colder than ever.

How he wished he could get out of here.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the sounds around him change, until he heard the unmistakeable sound of hooves, not just any hooves but stag ones. Turning around he tried to peer into the bloom all around his trying to locate the source of the noise when a white stag appeared directly in front of him. The stag stood there watching him before transforming into James Potter. A rather angry James Potter, to be precise.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Harry, remember? Your godson? You shouldn't be here!"

Sirius' confusion gave way to anger as he bellowed back "It wasn't _my _fault! I don't even know where here is! So if you'd care to explain?"

James calmed down a bit, ruefully admitting, "nothing is ever your fault is it, Padfoot? As for where you are, you're dead."

"James Potter, you know you're not supposed to say anything, he can't stay here and the less he knows about this place the better" An irate Lily Potter called out as she approached the two men.

"I know Lils, but he's my best mate, I can't help it."

"I know, just be more careful, ok?"

"Yeah" The two kissed. Sirius coughed loudly.

"Hello, have we all forgotten me? What am I doing here? How can I get back? You know I have to. Harry and Remus both need me, especially Remus; you know what happens to a werewolf without its mate."

"Calm down, Paddy, Your answer should be here shortly. Ah, here he is, Padfoot, this man will get you back, but you must do what he says, ok?"

His only answer was a grumble. Sirius had never been one for following orders.

The strange figure, who had an uncanny resemblance to the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, gave Sirius a long assessing look.

"Well, we'll have to do something about you, now won't we? Hmm, well I suppose the only choice is to send you back the way you came. Ok, Sirius, to get back you must go back through the veil. That is how you got here. You fell backwards through the veil. Normally the veil is used to get rid of prisoners when Azkaban is overcrowded, the overflow is sent through the veil – never to be heard of again. Worse than the Dementor's Kiss really. How you came to be here is a mystery, for quite frankly you shouldn't have been anywhere near the veil. It is supposed to be locked up in a top secret department in the Ministry of Magic. But, that is beside the point; you can't stay here any longer. Now to get back you must want to go back, you have to focus on all the reasons why you should go back. Beware though; the veil will not want you to get through so you must fight it by quelling any self-doubts you have. Now I must be off, good luck" With that he disappeared and Sirius just stood there, shocked.

Eventually he mumbles "I thought twelve years in Azkaban was bad, being sent through that veil, never to return would have been awful"

"Hey, Calm down. The important thing is to get you back where you belong. Now go"

Sirius was shoved, none to softly in the direction of the veil. As he approached he felt all his old fears about not being a useful part of the Order resurfacing. Also his greatest fear, not being able to protect the ones he loves from danger. Sirius brushed this latter thought aside as he was determined to get back so he could do everything within his power to get back and save Remus and Harry from the wrath of Voldemort. In front the coldness was broken by a wisp of wind, floating on an imaginary breeze. Reaching out Sirius fell through the veil and landed on the cold, stone floor in the Department of Mysteries. Getting up he heads out to find those that he loves the most.

A/N: Please review. I'm sorry for any errors. I hope to get the next chapter out within a week.


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it all belongs to JK.

Now on to the chapter,

**Chapter Two. **

**Early July 1996**

Harry was in his room, which was really not his at all - but Dudley's second bedroom, staring miserably out the window. It had been two months since his godfather Sirius Black had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries and Harry was missing him more than ever. Part of him expected Sirius to walk through the door any moment asking if anyone had been gullible enough to believe him dead.

Actually that wasn't just a _part_ of him, it was _all_ of him.

Harry refused to accept that the one person who had made him feel wanted and appreciated after years of neglect by the Dursleys' was gone. It just couldn't be happening.

So Harry had spent the holidays so far in his room staring out the window waiting for Sirius.

The holidays had started 45 days ago, but who was counting?

His relatives had left him alone during the first week, wanting nothing to do with him. After their warning from members of The Order of the Phoenix, the Dursleys had steered well clear of Harry.

But that hadn't lasted long.

During his second week at home Vernon had gotten fed up of Harry's passivity and had given the boy a list of chores to be done, _without fail. _Failing to finish this rather impressive list of chores would result in a severe beating, five minutes for every chore he didn't complete to his Uncle's satisfaction.

Needless to say the first day Harry had only managed to complete two of his assigned list of ten chores so had been beaten that night for 40 minutes. He still had the scars to prove it! Vernon had foregone the use of his hands and had instead settled on his favourite belt. Favourite, not because he liked wearing it, but because it was great for inflicting pain upon his worthless nephew. It was a long leather belt with studs along it and a large metal buckle. A few whippings with this and Harry's back and front were all riddled with blood and mutilated flesh.

This had happened very day since. Harry was never able to finish all his chores, he was depressed and missed his godfather terribly, and so every night Vernon would produce the belt and beat Harry til he lost consciousness.

That was 38 days of beatings, most at least twenty minutes long and the list of chores grew longer each day. Harry could have sworn that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spent all night brainstorming to produce a list of chores that couldn't possible be done.

Harry was sitting in his bedroom after a particularly nasty beating when the regular owl from the Order arrived. He would write back as usual that he was fine. A lie but who cares. Certainly not him, he had gone past caring when after weeks of beatings no one had arrived to pick him up. Surely Dumbledore must know what was going on and he had done nothing. Nothing! You would think that after a whole year of ignoring Harry to apologise at the end that he would at least try to make amends. So far nothing.

Harry had given up on anyone coming and was just looking forward to school starting so he could get away from the beatings and his uncle.

It was four days before his birthday when Harry received a letter from Remus Lupin, his former DADA professor. He opened it feeling anger at not having received anything from Lupin before, he was one of his favourite professors and Harry had thought that he cared, obviously not, hadn't sent anything until now. Harry had many feelings towards his old professor, he'd had a crush on him since the beginning of his fourth year, but he wouldn't admit to himself or anyone that he liked _guys_. It was just too weird, he could see the headlines "Boy-who-lived prefers to jack off with same sex". How he hated the Daily Prophet, bunch of lies. Not trusting himself to open the letter and not rip it to shreds, Harry stuffed it in his pocket carefully without knocking any of his scabs on his legs, the beating the night before had left several welts on his upper thighs, then he set to work on the ridiculously long list of chores.

After a long day, and before his work was to be checked, Harry ducked outside to read his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you before now but I've been busy with missions for the Order. I hope you are ok. How are the Dursley's treating you? Hope to see you soon,_

_From_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Harry read the letter over. It didn't make him feel any better, didn't Remus have any idea what was going on, they were supposed to be Wizards, hell Dumbledore is supposed to be all-knowing! Harry couldn't see that lately, unless Dumbledore was deliberately ignoring him, thinking him safer with his relatives. 'They'll soon lose that notion when they find me dead or worse after all these beatings', Harry thought to himself. 'Ha, if I died they'd have to find a new way to defeat Voldemort, that would give them something to worry about! See if I care'. With this Harry went back inside to the inevitable beating.

July 31st dawned bright and sunny, the total opposite of Harry's mood at that point. Today the list of chores included forty items; he pondered whether his uncle had exhausted himself thinking up that many. No doubt there will be more tomorrow. By the time schools starts he could be up around 50 chores a day. What fun.

Harry was in a rather poor state of health, he was on stale bread and water. After most beatings he couldn't even eat that, the mere thought of food made him sick. Many of the early cuts had scabbed over and left a myriad of scars all over his body. It had got to the point where bending was very painful as he couldn't stretch his cuts. So most of the chores he couldn't do without inflicting considerable pain on himself. Today's chores included weeding, a task that opened up all the cuts on his knees and back as he stretched over to pull out weeds. By lunchtime his back was bleeding in several places and his knees were a mess. It was no better by dinnertime. He had made a mess while vacuuming due to all his cuts and the blood so when Uncle Vernon got home that night he was far angrier than usual and had got the belt out without preamble and had beat Harry senseless. As if that wasn't enough Vernon had decided to take the punishments to the next level and had raped Harry. Luckily for Harry he had lost consciousness before the worst of the pain as he was forced onto the knees he had aggravated weeding that day.

When Harry finally regained consciousness he was aware only of a searing pain in his loins and the feeling of dried blood caking everywhere. He groaned as he tried to roll over to see where he was. Ah, he thought to himself, the cupboard. Oh well, this feels more like home than that room anyway. Harry lost consciousness again.

Whilst Harry was unaware of things, Vernon had brutally raped him repeatedly before throwing the boy in the cupboard under the stairs. He was sitting down to watch the television after dinner when there was a pounding at the door. Vernon opened the door to face a man with a large cloak on masking his face from view but Vernon could tell it was one of those _freaks; _it wasn't hard to tell when he had a wand pointed at his throat.

"Where is Harry Potter?"


	3. Remus

A/N Ok, sorry for the long wait. I figured finishing essays was more important than writing this. Thank you to all those that reviewed, I will write a long answer to all your reviews in the next chapter, I'm rushing to update this before I go to bed. Thank you to Kireina for volunteering to Beta for me – I appreciate it heaps. Also a big thank-you to Blackpaws for letting me bounce ideas off you. I really appreciate your help.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wish it were though, I'd be nice to Sirius and not kill him.

**Chapter 3 (**Remus' POV)

It has been 5 hours since I watched helplessly as my mate and love-of-my-life was cursed by that bitch Bellatrix and fell into the veil. I still couldn't believe it. I guess I'm in shock.

_(2 Days later) _

I'm still having trouble believing he's gone and not coming back, I miss him and want him so badly. What will I do without him? I haven't eaten since, why should I eat if he can't? Why should I be happy if he's not? _Sirius . . . ._

_(5 days later)_

I'm sick of this, I don't want to go on, not without Sirius. It's not worth it. I love him too much; I can't live without him. Anyway, why should I?

_Back to 3rd person_

Remus had been sitting in his room, in his old, run-down, single-storeyed cottage in the country near Gwynedd in Wales. He hadn't left his room since he'd arrived home. He was filled with pain and sorrow at his recent loss and the willingness to go on was fading fast. He hadn't eaten in days nor had he showered. It was on the seventh day that Professor Dumbledore arrived. Apparating to a clearing just outside the house, Dumbledore then entered the house and seeing that everything had a layer of dust on it he assumed that Remus was upstairs. (A/N: Remus hasn't been home in months and didn't clean when he did arrive after Sirius' death, hence the layer of dust) Going upstairs Dumbledore cast _Alohamora_ on Remus' door and entered.

"Ah, hello Remus, my boy. How are you?"

"What do you think?" was his only reply and it came from near the window where Remus sat staring into space. His unshaven face and smelly clothes a stark contrast to the sunshine outside. "I don't want you here, now leave me alone"

"Remus, I am afraid I can not do that. I cannot bear to see someone feeling as you do. Please, tell me how I can help." Dumbledore said with a grave look on his face.

Remus, sensing that Dumbledore wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, decided that he'd hear the old man out so maybe he'd leave quicker. "What is it, Albus?"

"I know how close you and Sirius Black were and I'm very sorry for your loss but I need your help with something. There has been a recent incident in Transylvania where a werewolf was hurt in battle and it has angered many other werewolves against wizards, apparently it was a wizard that threw the curse at him. I need you to go and talk to them, assure them that in the broader context the wizard was no one and that recent happenings are no reason to join Voldemort. We are desperate Remus, if Voldemort gained control of all the werewolves we would be in a very dangerous situation. Not to mention it would make it harder for Harry to defeat Voldemort if there are werewolves attacking him as well. Please, I ask you to go to Transylvania and see if you can coax them round, they may trust another werewolf more readily than they would a wizard."

Remus had agreed to go. That had been 5 weeks ago now and he was feeling much better. His negotiations with the werewolves had gone well and they were willing to help in the fight against Voldemort in any way they could. Remus had returned home and, noticing the layers of dust, had started cleaning. He was now resting, looking around his lounge with a contented sigh. This house may not be a mansion but it was home. Remus glanced over at the peeling walls and fireplace with bricks missing and decided that one day, he'd have to do something about that. No fun on your own though, so Remus decided he'd invite Harry over. Would distract them both and get Harry away from the Dursleys. Deciding that was what he'd do, he wrote a quick note to Albus and sent it off with his Owl, Moonlight. She had been a present from Sirius, who had also named her.

The next day, Remus had gotten his reply, Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay with the Dursleys as he was safe there. Remus doubted that, but decided not to argue. He decided to send an owl to Harry; he hadn't spoken to him since Sirius' death. It was a quick note asking how he was and wishing to see him soon. Remus had wanted to say more but felt that if he said what he truly felt then Harry would run off screaming. Remus had liked Harry in a highly inappropriate fashion ever since he's met him in his 3rd year. Inappropriate as Remus was his professor, he wasn't supposed to be having such thoughts toward his students, especially not his best friends child! Sending the note off with Moonlight, Remus sat back, relaxed, and read a book.

_ 3 Days later, 31st July _

The day had been uneventful for Remus. He was now rather worried after not receiving any reply after he'd sent his note off to Harry. He was worried that something was wrong, though he couldn't do anything about it. He wished he could go and see Harry for his birthday, take him out to Diagon Alley and spoil him with ice creams. However, it was not to be. Remus had instead gone outside to do some gardening and weeding. After many hours out in the sun, Remus returned in doors feeling exhausted, but happy. His garden was now free from all things of a weed like origin. He felt immensely satisfied with his work. He sat down on his old, over-stuffed, brown couch and within minutes he was asleep.

He was awakened only hours later by a gut feeling that something was wrong. Wrong, how? He was unsure, but something didn't feel right. Going through the house he checked everything. The coast was clear. So what had caused that feeling? That was when he felt it again, sharper. He used to get feelings like this when something was wrong with Sirius, but he was dead. So what was it? Remus then worked out it must be Harry. After all, he was the only other person alive that Remus cared deeply about. Deciding it was too risky to go as he was, he got out Sirius' long cloak with hood and put it on. It was black velvet, very fitting for someone with the surname of Black. Picking his wand up he went out of his house and disapparated to Little Whinging, Surrey. At the top of Privet Drive, Remus carefully looked around before heading to number 4. Once there he made sure his hood was obscuring his face from view before knocking on the door. Upon Vernon opening the door, Remus' senses were assaulted by the smell of blood and semen. More specifically, Harry's blood. Remus was angry, but he hid it as he growled at Vernon

"Where is Harry Potter?"

To say Vernon was terrified would be an understatement. He could tell that whoever this was in front of him, they were angry. Also, they had a wand. Vernon however, was not going to show his fright and told the stranger that there was no Harry Potter living there, he had the wrong house. To Remus, that was the last straw. He stormed in, past Vernon and followed the smell of blood to the cupboard under the stairs, where Vernon had thrown Harry. Upon opening the door Remus was greeted with a sight he'd never be able to forget. Crumpled into a corner of the cupboard, as he landed when he was thrown in, was a very bloody Harry. He was naked and the cuts covered his entire body and the smell of someone else's semen was overpowering to Remus' werewolf senses. He quickly conjured up a stretcher and carefully laying Harry on it, he left the house, telling Vernon that he'd be back.

Remus took the stretcher to the edge of the wards before apparating to Hogsmeade and running up the hill to Hogwarts and the Hospital wing. Upon entering he yelled for Poppy.

Running out pf her office at hearing her name called Poppy stopped dead upon seeing the state of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He looked like death warmed up. She immediately set to work diagnosing his many injuries. When discovering the evidence of his brutal rape, she cried. She then motioned for Remus to stay with Harry while she went and got Dumbledore.


	4. Harry and Hogwarts

**A/N: **The first half of this chapter is what happens to Harry in his coma. The second half switches back to Hogwarts and what is happening there. In case I confuse anyone, and the next few chapters may be a bit confusing, Harry is in a coma for 2 months, School starts back a month into it.

Thank you to my wonderful Betas Kat, Blackpaws22, Kireina1 and Kas.

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4:**

Harry had awoken to find himself in a field of grass with a forest on the horizon. Not a forbidding looking forest like the one at Hogwarts but a friendly looking forest, if trees can look friendly. Harry got up and decided to go exploring.

'Wonder where I am,' he thought to himself, 'what happened? Where's Uncle Vernon, and Little Whinging, and Hogwarts. This place looks unfamiliar.'

Feeling very lost and alone, Harry wandered into the forest.

'I should be feeling afraid, I'm in a forest – after all that Professor Dumbledore has said about what things live inside these places the last place I should be wandering is towards one. Yet I feel a sort of affinity for it, like I belong here, like something is calling me. I must be going crackers, the beatings must have finally gone to my head and I've lost it'

Harry kept walking, patting trees as he went in greeting, he didn't know why he did this, but it felt right somehow. After spending hours walking he decided to sit down and rest in a small clearing. This clearing was not a normal clearing though; it was pentagonal in shape and had a big monolith along each side, with gaps in between that you could walk through. It looked a bit like Stonehenge, although Harry had never seen Stonehenge, the Dursleys had visited there when Harry was seven to show Dudley the sights but they had left Harry with Mrs Figg. Harry always missed out on trips. The Dursleys did not want to be seen with the _freak_, as they called Harry. At first Harry hadn't been that bothered, he figured that anywhere the Dursleys went was probably boring anyway and that he wasn't missing anything.

By the time he reached six though he had started to wonder why his family was different to all the other children's families. Why didn't he have two loving parents who took him on outings each weekend, why didn't they buy him presents and make a fuss of him like the other parents did with their children? Why was he different? When he returned home one day from school, he and asked Aunt Petunia that question; she told him about his parents being in a car crash and that he should be glad for all that his Aunt had done for him. He was always going to be different as he was a burden.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Awakening a few hours later he found that it was dark, he must have fallen asleep. For the first time in months he had not had any nightmares, he was glad. Deciding that it was a bit cold he lit a fire, it also provided light. Harry was sitting by the fire when he saw the shadows appear to move and a gigantic creature approached. It was about the same height as Buckbeak had been, the Hippogriff he had saved in third year; although it was more solidly built and had the front half of an eagle and the back half of a lion. Remembering having read about these in his first-year book "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" he was unsure what to do. He thought that they were supposed to be unfriendly with only a handful of wizards being able to get close to them. Yet here was one approaching where he was sitting voluntarily, as if drawn by the cosy fire. Deciding to remain seated, so he didn't appear a threat, he patiently waited to see what the griffin would do, as he was sure that this was one of them. As if sensing that Harry posed no threat the griffin approached and spoke to him.

"Hello, I saw your fire and wondered who you were. We do not normally have visitors in our forest; it is nice to meet someone new. I am Larei, its Japanese for swift soldier, and I live here in the forest along with a host of other creatures, although I am one of very few that can communicate to wizards. I believe you have met a centaur before, so I don't need to tell you about them but we also have a variety of snakes, which I know you can talk to. You are indeed gifted among wizards, Harry Potter, you alone have to power to end Voldemort's reign of terror, a great deal of responsibility has fallen upon your shoulders at such a young age. You have handled this extremely well and for that I respect you."

"Uh, thanks. I think. How do you know so much about me?"

"We are in a world that is not part of the world you live in, it is a between world, here is where people go when they leave the world prematurely, like your parents. They are here as well."

"So, is Sirius here too?"

"No, he is not dead, or in a coma like you are. What happened to him was different. That is all I can say about that. When you need to know more, the answers will find you."

"Thank you, Larei. Where are my parents?"

"When it is time to meet them they will find you. Good night, Harry Potter."

Larei disappeared back into the darkness and Harry was left alone again, but feeling much more confused than before.

'I wonder what he meant by "when you need to know more the answers will find you", that sounds like something Professor Dumbledore would say. What could it mean? Answers don't find people - people find answers. Argh, I'm so confused!'

Pondering what Larei had meant for a while longer he fell into another dreamless sleep.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Harry awoke at the sound of hoofs entering the clearing he was in; hurriedly sitting up he was surprised to see three centaurs gazing at him.

"Hello, Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you. We are three whose names do not matter, what matters is what we foresee in your future. Mars shines brightly in your future, this is dimmed somewhat by the passing of a large asteroid. Jupiter is unusually distant and Saturn appears to be hiding something. This you need to know so remember it well, young Harry."

"What do you mean Mars shines brightly in my future, I thought centaurs were interested in Astronomy not astrology. There are no asteroids between the Earth and Mars, what are you talking about?"

"The particulars do not concern you at this stage, just remember our words well and the answers will appear in time. Just look to the sky whenever things go wrong, your answers will be there among the stars. That is all from us, your parents will be coming soon, you need to rest. Good Bye, Mr Potter."

The centaurs left, returning their gaze to Harry often, as if sensing his confusion, but unable to do anything. Centaurs do not talk plainly, as we do not understand their intellect; they speak in riddles to help us. Harry did not appreciate their riddles but decided that committing their riddles to memory would not be a wasted effort. Clearing an area in the dirt, he wrote the three main things the centaurs had said regarding the heavens down. Sitting back he studied what he had written and wondered what it meant.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Harry spent the next few days gazing at the message from the centaurs that he had copied into the dirt and wondering what it all meant. 'Hermione would know', he thought to himself, 'she'd be able to interpret this in a heartbeat.' It didn't help to think that way but it made him feel slightly better, he'd get his answers when he woke up from his coma. Deciding to settle down for a short nap Harry fell asleep and was woken up hours later by the sound of hoofs, again. Looking up he saw a pure white stag looking at him; it came up to him and nuzzled into his chest before transforming into the familiar figure of James Potter. He was shocked, he finally gets to meet his dad, and it was amazing. A million thoughts were flying through his head and he just stared dumbly at his father.

"Hi"

"Hi, Harry. I guess you know I'm your father, right? How are you? I'm sorry for leaving you like that as a baby. Did you grow up with Sirius?"

"No, he was sent to Azkaban for your death and the deaths of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. I was sent to live with the Dursleys. It's ok, I met Sirius a couple of years ago, and he escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts to find Peter. He told me he was my godfather. He's gone now tho, he was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange and fell into the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. I miss him."

"Sirius didn't kill us tho, Peter did. Why was Sirius sent to Azkaban? I'm going to kill Peter for this. Sirius had talked your mother and I into swapping secret keepers and making Peter ours, as no one would suspect him. He must have been working for Voldemort the entire time and he told him where to find us. Poor Sirius."

"Dad, that sounds weird, um, I know what happened that night. When I'm near the Dementors I hear you and Mum screaming just before you die. Sirius and Remus, as well as others have told me what happened before that. I, um, at first I wanted to hear you, it made me feel close to you. I don't remember much of either of you and hearing you talking was like getting to know you. I know that wasn't good, but it was all I had of you apart from a photo album that Hagrid gave me and your invisibility cloak. Where's Mum?"

"Coming, I can run faster as a stag, so I beat her here. When did you ever see Dementors? They do not live anywhere near Hogwarts, they guard Azkaban, what were they doing at Hogwarts?"

"Looking for Sirius, he had escaped, in his dreams before he left he kept muttering that 'he was at Hogwarts' they thought he was referring to me, but he wasn't, he was talking about Peter. They came to a Quidditch match, I play seeker, and I fell off my broom and the Whomping Willow, damn tree, smashed it up! Sirius bought me a new one for Christmas, so it was alright."

"Hmm, looks like we missed a lot in your life. When your mother arrives do you mind if we get you to tell us what has been happening to you? It's just we know some things but it is always better to hear it from the person themselves."

"Yeah, ok"

Whilst the two boys got acquainted Lily was watching from the shadows cast by one of the tall, upright stones. She smiled to see two of her most important men talking together. She slowly made her way up to them.

"Prongs, you ran off! Hi Harry. How are you?"

"Why do you keep asking that, I'm here because I'm in a coma, of course I'm not alright! I will tell you what happened and about my childhood and Hogwarts."

The next several hours were spent around the fire talking. They discussed Harry's upbringing with the Dursleys, the incident with the snake at the zoo, the flying Ford Anglia – Lily had not been happy with that! James was impressed, said his son was brilliant; he and the marauders had never tried a flying car! After talking most of the day and well into the night they fell asleep. Whilst they had been talking, Lily and James would occasionally exchange glances as if questioning something, then they both would shake their heads and continue. They thought Harry hadn't noticed but he had, he lay on his back, watching the stars and wondering what it all meant.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

(Back at Hogwarts, 1st September)

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table looking at the empty seat beside them, where normally their other best friend, Harry Potter, sat. They wondered where he was.

"I don't know where Harry is, but he wasn't on the train so I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore and see if he knows where he is. The Dursleys' may have done something to him." Hermione sounded worried tho, despite her words to Ron.

After the feast they made their way up to the headmasters office and after reeling off a whole lot of sweet names they made their way up to his office.

"Sir, do you know where Harry is? He wasn't on the train."

"Yes, I do. Miss Granger. Mr Potter is currently in a coma in the hospital wing. He has been there since the night of his birthday, we don't know if he will awaken or what he'll be like when he does. You may go and visit him first thing tomorrow, but do not let your study suffer; I'm sure My Potter will be fine."

"Thank you Headmaster"

Turning they left the headmaster's office and continued on their way to their common room. They wondered what had happened to Harry to send him into a coma for a month.

Little did they know it would be a while before he awoke . . .


	5. POV: Remus

A/N: It takes place directly after Remus picks up Harry and takes him to Hogwarts.   
Chapter 5: Wolf In You 

I hate myself, I really do. How could I forget about Harry like that? Sure I lost Sirius, but so did Harry. I should have checked up on him sooner, now look at him! He's in a coma and it's my fault. I should've known those relatives of his would try something. I should have insisted he come home with me. Guess I wasn't thinking straight; was too absorbed in my own grief. Poor Harry.

Remus was sitting on a plastic seat next to the hospital bed of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, wondering what had happened to land Harry in hospital, and on his birthday too! To say that Remus was not feeling guilty would be a lie, he felt awful. He had been sitting in the same hard, plastic seat since Harry had been bought into the hospital wing three days ago. He had been doing a lot of thinking, and it all revolved around the boy lying unconscious next to him.

Sirius would kill me if he could see Harry now, he asked me to look after him. I don't think him being in a coma is looking after him! Why does everything seem to happen to him? First he loses his parents, then he gets stuck in that cupboard under the stairs for the next ten years of his life, then Voldemort. I wish he didn't have to face all that, he never had a chance at a normal childhood. In a way I really admire him, he's lived through so much. Most people wouldn't be able to handle it as well as he has. He certainly is nothing like his father, he isn't the slightest bit arrogant like James was, and he never had the chance to be. He'd probably run a mile if he knew how I felt about him though, but I can't help it. Must be something to do with being a werewolf, must look that up. I already have a mate, Sirius, so why do I feel this way about Harry? According to all the books I've read once my mate has died I should start pining away and die soon after. I have been upset but not nearly as much as I thought I'd be if Sirius died. I still have Harry, and I would do anything for him. That must be why I'm still sane and not dead, I have Harry. James would kill me if he knew, his best mate falling for his son. He'd most likely call me an old pervert. I can't help it, and I certainly can't stop it, I've tried. I love two men, Sirius and Harry, and I don't know what to do about it.

Remus eventually fell asleep, still sitting on the hard, plastic chair. Professor Dumbledore appeared to check on Harry whilst Remus was asleep and he stood there for awhile just looking at the two men, one sleeping and one in a coma. He wondered whether he should tell them. _Would it achieve anything if the truth were known? Would it only upset and not solve anything?_ Dumbledore wandered off preoccupied with his thoughts.

**4 days later**

No, I've decided. Even if it doesn't help things, they both deserve to know the truth. I will tell Remus now, he can tell Harry when he awakens. Yes, that is the best course of action.

Having decided upon the best course of action, Dumbledore sent a House Elf to summon Remus to his office immediately.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing, Remus was still sitting in the same hard, plastic seat next to Harry's bed. He looked up at the 'pop' of the House elf and reluctantly left when told that Dumbledore wished to speak to him. He didn't want to leave Harry, what if he woke up and no one was there? Professor Dumbledore normally meant business so Remus left the hospital wing, his residence for the last week and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Remus approached the stone gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office with a feeling of trepidation. _What could he want? _Saying the password "Bertie Botts", Remus went up the stairs and knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in, Remus" called the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, from within his office.

"Good Afternoon, Albus, How are you?" Remus asked, polite as always.

"Good, my boy. Good indeed. Lemon Drop?"

"Ah, no thanks. What did you ask me here for?"

"Ah, yes. A most serious matter. Now, Remus, what I am about to tell you is only known by a few people – two of whom are dead. Now, I ask you to listen with an open mind to what I am about to tell you and to listen to an old man's reasons for doing what he thought was for the best. You remember the month of October in 1979? You, at that time, were dating Lily Evans, were you not?"

"Yes, I was. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with what I am about to tell you. The marriage between Lily and James Potter was a cover-up to protect someone, you, actually. You see Lily was carrying the son of a werewolf. I assume you are well aware of the ministry's laws regarding the breeding of werewolves?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well, Lily knew that if the true father were known she would have to abort the baby. So, in distress, she came to me. I suggested she enter into a marriage with someone else to protect the unborn child and to claim that the baby was their's. Lily chose James, who agreed, and they were wed in Early December 1979. Lily's child was born on the 31st of July 1980. That child is Harry."

"What? You mean Harry is my son, not James'? That can't be right, Harry looks so much like James."

"That may be true, at the moment, but I can assure you that the child Lily bore looked a lot like its father, you, Remus. James, as you know, was excellent in transfiguration and Lily was gifted in charms. Before Harry was a day old they got an old photo of James at that age and used it to transfigure Harry into a mirror image of James. Lily then cast a charm to make the spell permanent, and to lend some of James' characteristics, like height, etc, to the new baby. The charm was, as I said, permanent. Alas, when James and Lily died that Halloween night in 1981 the charm started to wear off. It has taken fifteen years and may even take a little longer, as Harry is so malnourished and the spell is probably what is keeping him alive at the moment. The charm will wear off and when it does don't be surprised if Harry looks very different from what he does now. For one thing, you and Sirius were both taller than James, so I expect Harry will be gaining a few inches once the charm wears off."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me all this before now? Harry just turned 16, that's 16 years of my son's life that I've missed out on! Why?"

"For your own good. If I had told you sooner, while you were unable to act how would you have felt? You would have felt awful, seeing what was happening and being unable to do anything about it. I did it for you. Now, as Harry is 16, you can gain custody of him in a Wizard's Court. He is able to make up his own mind where he shall live, and the magic world will accept that. Now, you can get to know each other without the Ministry breathing down your necks."

"I still don't think you had any right to make such a decision for me. He's my son! Does Sirius know? Has he lied to me too?"

"No. Sirius never knew. No doubt though if he sees Lily or James where he is now they will tell him."

"I've got to go, I need to think things over. You haven't heard the last of this though, you can't just take decisions that affect other's lives into your own hands, you don't have the right! I can't believe you hid this from me – I _trusted_ you! How could you do this to me, to Harry? I need to go!"

"I have made your old rooms available for your use. You will still teach DADA this year, won't you? This hasn't changed anything has it?"

_Of course it's changed things, the silly old, meddling busybody! _"Yes, Albus, I said I would and I will. Thank you Albus."

With that Remus left Albus's rooms and headed towards his old quarters. He hadn't seen them since the end of Harry's third year, when he had tendered his resignation. It was good to see his old rooms again. Remus paced his office, thinking about all that Albus had told him.

Fancy me having a son. I never thought I'd have any kids. Why didn't the old man tell me? Oh, I know what he said, but who does he think he is? God? He can't make those sorts of decisions for people, it isn't fair!

Merlin, I wish Sirius were here, he'd know what to do. I'm so confused. He'd probably be in Dumbledore's office giving him a piece of his mind. Wish Harry were awake, I need to talk to him about this. He probably doesn't even know. No doubt he'll get angry, after all his whole life will seem a lie. He thought he was James' son and that's what everyone told him and the whole time he wasn't. That old man can not meddle in people's lives like that, it's not fair.

Remus continued pacing and thinking for many hours until he finally threw himself on his bed and continued thinking, falling asleep occasionally, only to be woken again with more thoughts about what will happen to Harry and himself.

He awoke the next morning feeling extremely tired but resolved about what he would do next. He went to the hospital wing and spoke to Harry – he'd heard that coma patients could sometimes hear what was said to them while they are unconscious. Remus figured it was worth a try; he had nothing better to do. And so that is why the rest of that week and the next he was to be found beside Harry's bed talking softly to the comatose boy.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so long in coming, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, writing angry characters is not one of my strengths. Do R & R! I do enjoy reading them! Makes my day. **

**_Next chapter:_ Remus' transformations and Harry awakens . . . .**


	6. Remus and Harry

**Chapter 6**:

Remus was sick. He always was a bit poorly around the full moon and this month was no different. How he hated his lycanthropy! His head hurt, his body ached and he was fearful, it was his first full moon without his mate. He knew he had many moons before without Sirius, while the other wizard had been in Azkaban, but since knowing that he was innocent Remus had spent most moons with Sirius, even though the other man had been still on the run. Now he was alone again. He hated it; the wolf always attacked itself when it was bored. Remus had woken up many nights after a full moon during the years after the Potters' deaths to find himself covered in blood and cuts, many of which had left ugly scars. He was certainly no beauty!

Tomorrow night was the night, the full moon. '_Why me?'_ Remus thought to himself. Remus had already made arrangements to stay in the Shrieking Shack; it seemed sensible as he was at Hogwarts anyway. There had been no change in Harry recently, Remus was starting to get desperate, and he didn't want to lose something he had only just found. He had a son! A Boy! He was so happy, yet sad. His only son was in a coma after being beaten and raped by those who were supposed to protect him. That still made him angry, as did Dumbledore's behaviour. Fancy not telling him for all those years. Not a word, not a hint.

All too soon the moon rose high in the night sky and Remus Lupin once more assumed the shape of the dreaded werewolf. He spent the night in the Shrieking Shack attacking first the furniture and then himself before heaving himself against the walls out of pure frustration. By the time morning came Remus was exhausted and very injured, the wolf had been having a field day! He had a large, deep cut from shoulder to opposite hip and his skin had been mutilated in various other places as well. His legs were the worst. He had managed to somehow bite huge welts onto both legs, it just seemed a mass of mutilated, bleeding flesh. He was unable to move, he just lay there, breathing shallowing waiting for someone to find him. Poppy Pomfrey was quick though; years of caring for Remus meant that when he hadn't appeared at Dawn in the Hospital Wing she had gone looking for him. She found him and quickly conjured a stretcher and transported him back to the Hospital wing, to the bed next to his newly found son. She began the long task of assessing and evaluating his wounds and treating them, before giving the poor man a sleeping potion mixed with pain relief.

**Next Day:**

Remus awoke slowly. The light seemed too bright, every noise echoed, his head hurt and he felt very groggy. He grunted with effort as he tried to raise himself before falling back on his bed when Poppy came running. She reprimanded him before checking him over and leaving him alone once more to dwell on his thoughts.

Change of Viewpoint: Harry 

I was wandering around a forest, there was light ahead and I was heading for it. I felt a need to be somewhere, like someone needed me. I had so rarely felt that in life that I treasured the feeling. It was nice! I decided to head for the sound.

**Meanwhile:**

The fingers of one comatose Harry Potter were seen to be moving by one sharp eyed Poppy. She rushed over to await the next movement, hoping that the boy would gain consciousness. She had so often treated Harry over his school life, he often seemed another fixture in the Hospital Wing, He seemed to have a perchance for getting injured. Now seeing him lying in front of her, still and unconscious was heart wrenching for her. She wished she knew some miraculous cure to bring him back and take back all the damage done to him by his relatives. Just wishing . . . .

Harry was now bathed in the light; he felt someone's hands and heard their voice. He instinctively headed for the sound and awoke. .

Harry moved his fingers and Poppy just waited. Suddenly his eyelids cracked open and he gestured for water. She supported his weight while he drank. It was while he was drinking that her other patient joined the land of consciousness.

**A/n: I could leave it there, wouldn't that be horrid of me? Maybe I should continue, you were after all, such kind reviewers. .**

Remus was amazed to see Harry, _his son_, awake and drinking! It was amazing. He felt sure that Harry would be in a coma awhile longer. Poppy had said that often victims of beatings and abuse like Harry chose to stay in a coma for weeks, sometimes months. To actually have awoken after only 6 weeks was miraculous! He was relieved.

"Hey Harry"

"Pro . .(cough) . fessor"

"Harry, I thought I told you three to call me Remus outside school?" Remus said in a slightly hurt, amused tone

"Yeah, forgot"

"How do you feel?"

"Hurt"

Poppy chose that moment to finish assessing Harry and move onto Remus, it was when she pulled sown the sheets to look at his dressings and change them that Harry caught a glimpse of the damage.

"Remus, what, what happened? Was it the full moon?"

"What?" Whimpered Remus distractedly, Poppy was prodding him and it hurt, damn woman! "What did you say, Harry?"

"Your chest and stomach, legs, your covered in cuts! What happened?"

"Full Moon. I could ask the same of you," Remus replied, pointing to Harry's own cuts.

"Dursley, I hate him, please say I won't have to go back! I can't" Harry broke down in tears.

Remus knocked Poppy back and leaped out of bed, well more like fell, and rushed (hobbled) over to Harry's bed.

"You ok? Shh, it's going to be all right. You don't have to go back. Nobody can make you, I won't let them."

"Promise?" asked Harry, sounding childlike and vulnerable.

"Promise." Remus reached out to hug Harry when Harry jerked out of his reach.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Don't know . . . Don't touch me please, can't. Don't . . . please"

"I won't, sorry. Did you know school has started back?"

"What?"

"Hmm, two weeks ago. Hermione and Ron have been asking after you, repeatedly. You won't have to attend any classes til you are ready, no rush. You've been in a coma for six weeks. Nobody expects you to do miracles. So, want to play a game of Wizarding Chess?"

"Nah, sorry. Feel tired. Night."

"Sleep well Harry"

Remus lay back down on his bed and went through the day in his head. Harry had woken up. His son had returned to the Land of the Living! It made the pain from losing Sirius lessen a bit to know that Harry was all right. Remus ignored the fluttering that thoughts of Harry caused in his nether regions. He was his son – even if Harry didn't know. He was not a viable sex partner. Bad Moony!

What Remus didn't count on was the fact that his wolf side had already found its second mate, and it wasn't going to let go!

**A/N: Any suggestions, constructive criticisms always welcome. Please R & R!**

**Remusgrl01**


	7. POV: Harry

Chapter 7 

It had been five days since Harry had first awoken from his coma. During that time he hadn't done much, sleeping most of the day. He was glad that he wasn't alone in the hospital wing, he was also thankful that it was Remus in there with him. He still loved the werewolf; being so close to him just made the feelings stronger. He hated it; he knew his ex-professor could never feel the same way about him. It seemed he was doomed to a life of misery and unrequited love.

This morning had started as any other, he had been cleaned and had all his bandages renewed before Madam Pomfrey decided to leave him alone and move onto Remus. The poor man seemed to have cut half his body open during the last full moon. Harry lay there watching Poppy at work; he also enjoyed the chance to gaze at the werewolf's perfect body. Sure he had scars but then who didn't? He wasn't one to talk, he was covered in them, he doubted he'd be able to kneel for a long time; his knees were still very raw despite all Poppy's magic. Harry decided to just lie there and watch Remus, it was the only real chance he had, as the other man was too busy to notice him staring. After being treated Remus was able to get up and get dressed and sit on Harry's bed whilst they talked. They spent many hours talking about life, school, the Marauders, Sirius' old pranks - during which they would always both break down in tears.

It was on this day though that Remus was finally released from the hospital wing leaving Harry alone again. Harry hated the loneliness. It gave him far too much time to dwell on recent events, in particular Sirius' death. He decided he should write down that prophecy from the centaurs, only he didn't remember all of it. It had been something about Mars, but what? Harry groaned in irritation and at that moment Ron and Hermione came in to visit him. He was glad to see them; it lent a certain amount of normalcy to his life. Hermione heard the groan and immediately came over quizzing Harry about it. He told them both about his dream whilst in his coma and how he had been told to remember this prophecy yet he couldn't remember much of it at all. Hermione had got a distant look in her eye before rushing off to the library. Ron and Harry just exchanged amused glances and played a game of wizard's chess.

It was after many hours that Hermione returned with a great idea of how to jog Harry's memory. She had grabbed Professor Lupin on her way back and he had promised to help. Now the three of them stood around Harry's bed with their wands pointed at him muttering strings of what sounded like Latin. Harry glowed a bright orange before collapsing on the bed. He woke half an hour later with a fully restored memory from his episode in the coma. He immediately repeated the prophecy and Remus wrote it down:

_Mars shines brightly in your future, this is dimmed somewhat by the passing of a large asteroid. Jupiter is unusually distant and Saturn appears to be hiding something_.

They all looked at the completed prophecy and frowned. Hermione commented on the uselessness of Divination and how it was so inaccurate, yet Harry disagreed. After all he was the subject of a prophecy concerning Voldemort so he knew that they could come true, so he tried to work out what it could all mean. Ron had dug up his Divination book and had worked out that each planet stood for either someone born in that sign or an event that occurred under the sign. Feeling encouraged by this they all plotted their birth charts to find that Remus was the only one of the people they were close to who was born under Mars.

Harry was excited "Mars burns brightly in my future, so Remus, you must stay close to me for awhile and lend strength, I worry about the asteroid though."

"Don't worry about that, I know enough about Divination to know that it won't be a physical blow or anything most likely our relationship shall be overshadowed by something, probably Sirius' death, don't you think?" Asked Remus

"You're probably right, Remus, thank you. So what about Jupiter?"

"Well I think that would have to be Sirius, as he is born under the planet Jupiter, so he is unusually distant, well duh, he's dead. How much more distant do you want to be?"

"But Remus doesn't that suggest that maybe he isn't dead, if he's just distant, maybe he didn't die? I don't want him to die" with that Harry burst into tears. Remus held him and comforted him whilst the worst of the tears passed.

"Nobody wants him dead, but we can't dwell in dreams and forget to live, Sirius wouldn't have wanted that."

"No, he wouldn't. Thanks Remus"

All had been going well for the next two weeks before the day that Remus decided Harry was well enough to hear the truth about his parents and him. Remus had dreaded this moment. He hated seeing Harry upset or angry and most likely this would make him both. Resigned to what he had to do and still angry at Dumbledore for leaving it to him, Remus went into the private room where Harry had been moved to and sat down and told Harry everything. Harry was speechless at first before demanding to know how long Lupin had known.

"Harry, Dumbledore only told me while you were in your coma, I haven't had that much time myself to get used to it, a bit of understanding would be nice!"

"How could you not have known, you could have at least told me about you and my Mum!" Harry was breathing heavily and felt his chest constrict as he wondered once again who he was.

"Harry, that was ancient history and I honestly thought you didn't need to know, it was over long ago and she married James, I had no idea that it had been a cover up. I never even knew she was expecting! How do you think I feel, I was lied to by my best friend and my ex, who was carrying _my_ baby!" Remus was by this stage getting livid, he was furious at Dumbledore and annoyed that Harry wasn't more understanding, it was after all a week before the full moon. Have some pity!

"I've been lied to my _entire_ life, I didn't even know anything about my so-called parents til I was eleven! Have you any idea how that felt? I thought they were killed in a car crash. They put me through Hell, Remus, 11 years I had no idea I was loved by anyone, no friends nothing!"

"Harry, believe me, if I had known what you had gone through I would've taken you from them years ago! I didn't know, and I am a werewolf, the ministry wouldn't let me near you!" By now both men were red in the face and looked like they were about to explode.

"I hate you, I do, I hate you, I hate everyone, this world sucks" Harry yelled before slamming the door behind him. Remus collapsed in his chair and cried for the first time since Sirius had died.

Harry was stalking the corridors radiating anger. Once again everyone had lied to him! Dumbledore had lied to him! After everything that had happened the previous year Dumbledore still lied to him! He hated the man!

That had been a week ago now and Remus was getting ready for another full moon. So much had happened in the last month, he had a son, who was also the one person who couldn't stand to be around him. It upset Remus no end to get the cold shoulder from Harry, but he understood why. He had been angry too when he had found out. Harry had said some hurtful things to Remus and he was very upset about it. He longed for Sirius, he'd have comforted him. Told him everything was alright. But it wasn't Harry was mad at him, his Harry, his mate.

_Hang onmate? Since when did that happen? Sirius is my mate, damn wolf. I can't even think for myself now!_

It was 7pm and Remus was lying in his rooms at Hogwarts thinking about everything that had happened. The wolf was contributing his two cents worth too! He had decided that Harry was his other mate and nothing would dissuade him, much less his human counterparts hang up with incest. He wanted his mate! Stupid Human! So once again Remus was cutting himself. He hated the full moon, but nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.

Hermione who was getting sick of his coldness towards Remus had visited Harry. She had already been to see Remus to find out what it was all about and now she was determined to tackle her stubborn friend. She had come into his room, put up a locking and sound proofing spell and had let her friend have it!

Harry, after having his ears attacked for hours by a very angry Hermione had promised to go and apologise to Remus.

Harry went straight to Remus' office after checking the Marauder's Map to ensure the coast was clear. It had been and Harry had crept into the office silently and made his way to the professor's private rooms. He was not prepared for what lay on the other side of the door.

Remus had been angrily throwing himself against the brick fireplace when his door had opened and his mind just went blank. He smelled human and that was the last thing he knew.

Harry had entered the door and was attacked by a fully-grown, rather angry werewolf who had pounced on him pinning him to the floor. Harry was scared stiff. Why, oh why hadn't he checked the phase of the moon? How daft could one be? It was then that Harry's life was irrevocably changed, Remus bit him, and he was now a werewolf!


	8. Harry and Remus

_Last chapter:_

Harry had entered the door and was attacked by a fully-grown, rather angry werewolf who had pounced on him pinning him to the floor. Harry was scared stiff. Why, oh why hadn't he checked the phase of the moon? How daft could one be? It was then that Harry's life was irrevocably changed, Remus bit him, and he was now a werewolf!

**Chapter 8**

Harry could have kicked himself. _Hello silly, check the moon? I have a father who is a werewolf so I just go visit. Merlin, am I stupid. Bet he'll blame himself too. Gah! _That was Harry's last thought as the werewolf bit into his right shoulder. Harry trembled as he felt the pain from the bite spread through his body. _Does it have to hurt this much? _Blood starting spurting out from his shoulder, he started feeling faint and lost consciousness.

Severus Snape, Hogwart's Potions Master, was stalking down the halls of Hogwarts until he heard a student scream. Despite appearances Severus did have a sense of responsibility when it came to his students and that scream had not sounded good. Someone was in pain. Rushing toward the source of the noise, Snape approached the office of Remus Lupin. Stopping outside the door he listened. Sure enough he heard pained whimpers coming from within. Bursting through the door in a flurry of robes he quickly assessed the situation before distracting the werewolf, grabbing Potter (it would have to be him) and leaving the room in a hurry, a werewolf hot on his tail!

Severus headed to the hospital wing with an unconscious Harry and laid him on a bed whilst calling for Poppy. He then disappeared to see the headmaster once she arrived.

Severus entered the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, Severus, what may I do for you on this pleasant evening?"

"I'd hardly call it pleasant Albus. That damn werewolf you insist on having on staff has just bitten a student. Potter no less. I suppose you think that is pleasant?"

The sparkle vanished from Dumbledore's eyes, "Oh dear, this isn't good at all, where is Remus now? His rooms?"

"Yes" Snape replied, noticing with some shock the very concerned, serious look on the headmaster's face, it was like he had lost all colour in his cheeks.

"I must go. Thank you Severus"

"It is my job, good night Headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore hurried from his office to the classroom of his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, it seemed there was no defence against werewolves for young Harry Potter. Ah, the boy would go through some hard times but if anyone can get through it he can. The Headmaster than wrote a note out and applied a charm so it would appear to Remus in the morning and left to visit the Hospital Wing's newest occupant.

Harry groaned as he regained consciousness to find a stinging pain in his shoulder. Ouch, what happened? He opened his eyes to find himself staring straight into the concerned eyes of his Headmaster.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry, I am most awfully sorry about what has happened. It is getting late, why don't you try and get some sleep once Madam Pomfrey has dosed you up and we'll talk about what happens next in the morning. Ok?

"Yes, need a pain killer, where's Madam Pomfrey?

"Here dear", said the nurse bustling around in her starched apron and matronly uniform. "Now dear drink this, and this and we'll see you in the morning"

Harry gratefully took both potions before succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

Remus awoke from his night feeling very sore. He had several new cuts it seemed to add to his collection of scars. As he was getting dressed he noticed the note from Dumbledore, he read it:

_Good morning Remus,_

_I need you to report to the Hospital wing as soon as you get this, do not venture anywhere else._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus wondered where on earth the Headmaster thought he'd go, he was in pain. He wasn't likely to go for a morning stroll! Once ready the worn out professor made his way to the hospital wing, for him a well-worn path. Upon arriving he looked around and noticed only one occupant with his curtains closed. Taking the bed next to it he waited for Poppy.

He didn't have long to wait; she came bustling in checking over his injuries and rubbing balm on the less serious ones and muttering incantations for the others. Once finished she told him to lie down while she fetched the Headmaster. This worried Remus.

Albus doesn't normally visit after a full moon, what's happened? I hope Harry is ok. Probably still angry with me.

It was at that moment that a very grave-faced Albus strode into the Hospital wing to deliver news he had always dreaded having to impart.

"Ah, Remus, you're up. I see you're all patched up. Now I need to tell you something. I won't beat around the bush, last night something happened. You bit a student."

"What! I'm so sorry, Albus. I had no idea, I certainly didn't intend to. Something went wrong with the wolfsbane. I must've eaten something sugary at dinner without realizing it; the potion didn't work. I'm dreadfully sorry."

"That's alright, I must ask you though to help the student through any changes he will be going through. I'm afraid the victim was your son, Harry."

"What! No, not Harry! Where is he? Is that him in the next bed?"

"Yes, would you like me to magic your beds closer, he should be waking up soon, he's had a painkiller and a dreamless sleep potion. He seemed fine last night, he was able to talk."

"What have I done? Oh Harry, will you ever forgive me?"

A voice from the next bed replied. "Of course Professor, I know you did not mean to bite me. It was my own fault for going to see you on the night of a full moon. I didn't check, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, normally I would've been safe. It seems I ate something wrong last night. Now it's completely ruined your life!"

"I doubt that, you're a werewolf, I don't think your life is that bad. You've got me anyway. Now stop feeling so guilty, I hate guilty parents!"

Remus chuckled, "cheeky brat. Would you like to play wizard's chess or talk?"

It was an hour later when Ron and Hermione came in, worried about Harry. Professor Dumbledore had informed them that he was in the hospital wing but nothing more. Once the Lupins heard this they groaned. This was going to be awkward.

"Well, Hermione, you know how I went to apologise to Remus last night? Well his Wolfsbane didn't work. He bit me", at their startled looks and the anger coming into Ron's face, Harry quickly added, "But he didn't mean to."

Hermione and Ron just stood there with their mouths hanging open before sitting on Harry's bed and giving him a hug.

"You poor thing, Harry. Are you alright?" asked Hermione, concerned as always.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I've managed to talk Remus out of his guilt trip. It's not his fault. So, do either of you know how long I'm going to be in here for? Did they say anything at breakfast?"

Ron spoke up "No mate, sorry, nothing. I suppose you'll be in here until it heals. I'm sure Hermione will bring you notes though, and the entire library!" He laughed.

Hermione slapped him "Ronald, there is no need for your smart arse comments. Poor Harry here has just suffered a traumatic experience, the least you could do is be supportive!"

"Whoa, sorry Harry. Hermione and I have to go finish our homework, I've still got that potions essay to write. See you later, mate"

"Yeah, sure, bye guys"

All was quiet once more. Remus, who had been quiet during the trios' discussion, spoke up now.

"Harry, are you really alright with this. You haven't spoken to me all week."

Looking chagrined, Harry replied, "Sorry, but I had trouble adjusting. I couldn't cope and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I guess you felt the same when you found out? I had no right to blame you. I guess I'm just confused, my whole life James has been my father and I had all these feelings associated with him, and after third year, with you, and now it has gone and stuffed them all up. I just didn't react well"

Remus nodded, thoughtfully, before replying, "Harry, James did love you, even if you were not his by birth, he still loved you. As for me, well, you know you hold a special place in my heart already, you are the only second generation of the marauders". Remus was smiling during the last bit, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's all I am, a Marauders Child! Remus, you are not just one of James ' friends, you were one of the first people, in fact the first adult, which actually accepted me and tried to help me with my problems. Remember the Dementors; I doubt anybody else would have taught me the _Patronus charm. _You and Sirius were more than just substitute father figures, you were friends and you cared for me. I was 13, nearly 14 by the end of third year, and I also formed opinions and feelings for you both. Now they are all in turmoil."

"I know, Harry. I was ropable when I found out. I still haven't really spoken to Dumbledore except just then when he told me I'd bitten you. I still haven't forgiven him for not telling me. So exactly what were these nice feelings you had as a nearly 14 year old about poor old me? Remus was now grinning cheekily.

"Um, you wouldn't want to know, really. Um, Remus, do I have to call you Dad, it feels weird, and can I call you Moony instead?"

"Sure, and as for the other thing, you may have avoided it now, but I will find out! I'm a Marauder after all."

Harry just groaned, "Moony, why does my whole side hurt? You only bit my shoulder, why does it hurt everywhere else? Do you remember when you were bitten?

"Not really, I was too young. Do you need some more potions? I could go and get some for you?" Remus made to get out of bed, but suddenly he fell back on the bed in pain. He had forgotten about his own injuries in the worry about Harry. Now he remembered them all to well.

"Moony, are you ok? What happened?" Harry was now trying to get up and see to Moony. Remus saw this and hurriedly told Harry to lie back down.

"You'll aggravate the bite, don't worry about me, its just leftovers from last night. Now lie still and don't move."

"Yes Sir" Harry mock-saluted with his good arm.

Several hours later they were lying quietly in their beds when Moony got up and tickled Harry's good side.

"Now, brat, tell me what you wouldn't tell me before or it'll be the worse for you. James was ticklish too you know and I always got his secrets out of him so spill."

"Argh" laugh "no," laugh, "Never!" laugh "stop" laugh "please" laugh "STOP!" Fine I will tell you, but you won't like it." Mutters under his breathe about stupid Marauders. "After third year I had a crush on you, by mid fifth year it was really bad, I had a photo I nicked from Sirius of you under my pillow and everything. Now stop tickling."

"Really? That's interesting. What photo? I never knew Sirius had many of me, just the Marauder ones, but they are group photos. So," leans over Harry's bed, "still got any feelings?" Moony then sits up a bit and bats his eyelashes at Harry. Harry blushes furiously, which causes Remus to laugh.

"Ah Ha! You still like me. That is so cool, heehee." Suddenly everything clicked, Harry's anger after finding out about his true father, "Is that why finding out about me being your father was so bad?"

"hee, yeah. Could you leave me alone, you're embarrassing me."

"Nope, no can do. You my dear son are going to listen to what wise ol' Moony has to say."

Harry tried with his good arm to pull the bed covers over his head, to hide his face, which he felt by now would be as red as a tomato. Remus caught him and pulled them down again, and held them in place.

"Now, Harry, listen to me. I'm sorry you felt confused about your feelings and I'm sorry I tickled them out of you. I am not sorry for knowing though. You see, my feelings for you are far from paternal. I'm glad you feel the same way, even though some would say it is wrong. Did you know that werewolves have two mates, commonly of the same sex as the werewolf? Would you like to borrow some of my books now that you're a werewolf too and you can find out about what you're going to be experiencing? As for me, I've known since Hogwarts that one of my mates was Sirius; I just didn't know who my second one was, until just before this last full moon. It seems that even though I didn't know, the wolf did, and that's why I'm so injured. The wolf has a way with bites; you soon come around to his point of view! Enough of this talking though, you look tired out. Now sleep, or else!"

"Ok, and Moony, thanks. I feel much better knowing I'm not alone in my feelings. I always feared I'd be a victim of unrequited love. I'm glad I'm not. Thank you"

"That's ok Harry, Now sleep. We'll talk later." Harry fell straight into a peaceful slumber whilst Remus slept too, only his dreams were far more amorous!

**A/N: I know this is a bit rushed, but that is deliberate. I've spent far more time on this part of the story than I meant to originally. I'm going to try and get my plot back on track. **


	9. Sirius Returns

**Wolf in You **

**Chapter 9.**

Sirius lay on the floor in the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic in a daze. He had made it back through the veil. He was going to miss James and Lily but he needed to be there for both Remus and Harry. He pushed himself up off the floor and stretched before making his way out of the room and the Department. Once in the corridor he transformed into his animagus form, Padfoot, and makes his way stealthily out of the ministry; avoiding all wizards. Once he had seen Fudge, the Minister of Magic, around a corner talking to Lucius Malfoy. He had quickly hidden around a corner, not wanting to be spotted. He had concealed himself behind a statue of a wizard; he didn't notice whom. As he was crouching hidden; - it was moments like these he was glad that his animagus form was black, - he overheard snippets of the conversation between Fudge and Malfoy.

"Minister, am I correct in saying you want _me_ to go to Hogwarts to teach?"

"Yes, Lucius. Dumbledore is one man short after the sudden and suspicious death of Filius Flitwick. I believe he has Remus Lupin, that filthy werewolf, to teach charms and I want you to go and teach Defence against the Dark Arts, which is vacant as usual. I was hoping that while you were in the castle you could keep an eye on Dumbledore for me, I believe he is plotting to overthrow me. Will you do it?"

"Yes, Minister. Is there anything in particular you want me to look for, such as evidence of his plans? I would need to go into his office for those, you realize? I would of course be willing to do this for you and the Ministry, however, I would appreciate something in return."

"I give you permission to use anything necessary to find out all you need to know."

After hearing this Sirius made good his escape and managed to find another way out. Looking back afterwards, he was never sure how he had managed to get out undetected, but at the time he was so thankful he hadn't given it a second thought.

Once outside the ministry building, Sirius began to slowly make his way north, towards Scotland and Hogwarts. His journey was broken at nights when he hid in caves or bushes and managed to eat what was available. One night he had struck lucky when he found a butcher throwing away some off-cuts into a bin – Sirius found himself having a banquet! After a week of wearisome travelling with mainly rats to eat Sirius reached the caves outside Hogsmeade. He decided to spend the night there before cleaning himself up a bit and making the last part of his long journey to Hogwarts. After a fitful night sleeping, he found a small stream and washed his face and hair before transforming once more into Padfoot and running around the village and past the gates and into Hogwarts.

After making it to Hogwarts safely Sirius encountered his first problem, how to get in. He felt like banging his head against a wall; what will he do now? It was at this precise moment that Professor Trelawney appeared at the castle doors. Sirius was amazed; he had heard from Harry that she rarely left her tower yet here she was in the front hall standing at the door. Sirius seized his chance and slipped through the door past her. Unfortunately, she spotted him and mistook him for the Grim and promptly fainted. He chuckled to himself; some people have no stomach! Leaving poor Trelawney where she was for someone else to find, Sirius headed up the staircase and towards the Headmasters office. Once standing outside the gargoyle he prayed it would let him in – he had no idea what the password was and was hesitant to transform back in case someone came along and recognised him. So he just sat there in a quandary when suddenly the Gargoyle moved aside and Dumbledore appeared. Sirius saw his chance and ran past the headmaster and up the stairs, hoping Dumbledore would follow him without cursing him in the back. Dumbledore saw the black dog run past him and up the stairs and for curiosities sake he decided to follow it. Heading back up the stairs he entered his office to find the dog sitting in front of his desk. Once he sat down the dog transformed back into Sirius.

"Sirius, welcome back. I thought I might see you here soon. I wasn't sure, nobody knows much about that veil, but I felt you might escape it. Now do you mind if I just ask a quick question to verify your identity?"

"Sure, though I can assure you I am really me."

"I'm sure you are. What happened prior to the events occurring on Halloween 1981?"

"I'm assuming you're referring to James and Lily's deaths. They wanted to make me secret keeper but I felt that was too obvious so I talked them into making Peter their secret keeper, not realizing at the time that he was a spy for Voldemort. He told the bastard the location of Godric's Hollow and Voldemort went and killed them, but was unable to kill Harry as Lily had died to save him. After rescuing Harry from the burning house and giving him to Hagrid, along with my motorbike, I went in search of Peter. I found Peter and confronted him but he tricked me and blasted the street apart killing 13 muggles and then he cut off his finger before escaping through the sewers. I got arrested and taken to Azkaban."

"Thank you, Sirius. Now I suppose you wish to see Remus and young Harry? As it happens they are both in the Hospital Wing at present, Harry is recovering from a six week coma and other recent events. I'll leave the rest for him to tell you."

"Thank you," _What has happened to Harry? Six weeks is a long time to be in a coma! James was right, Harry does need looking after. _"Albus,while I was at the Ministry I overheard a conversation between Malfoy and Fudge. Fudge has told Malfoy to keep an eye on you as he believe you are plotting to overthrow him."

"Thank you for that information, Sirius. Malfoy is no doubt the one chosen by the Ministry to fill the DADA position, I imagine you've heard about Filius' death, apparently his own wand got out of control and cursed him. Quite sad. I have asked Remus to cover Charms but that left the DADA position as vacant. So Malfoy will be coming to teach, very interesting. This promises to be an eventful year! Now if you could change into Padfoot you may visit Harry and Remus. You have been cleared of all charges but at present I believe it is best if your return is kept as quiet as possible."

"Alright, Thank you again Albus."

With those departing words Sirius transformed into Padfoot and left the Headmasters office to make his way stealthily to the Hospital Wing. Approaching the doors of the Hospital Wing, Sirius used his nose and weight to push the doors ajar. He gazed into the room and beheld a sleeping Remus. His eyes widened as he saw Harry all tucked up neatly in is bed. Pushing the doors open fully he entered the room. His lithe form gently slid up onto Harry's bed. Harry started as he dozed as he felt a wet nose nuzzle his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the blurry black form before him.

"What? . . " he choked out softly. Sirius transformed himself back into his human self.

"It's me, Harry, Sirius." Harry thought he must have been dreaming still, and he smiled faintly and whispered, "I miss you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled in relief, his tense brow now relaxing in joy. He reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes flew open at the touch, his dreamy state shattered back into reality. His mind raced. _It can't be. It can't._

"You're, you're dead!"

Sirius frowned again, shocked and distressed that his own godson didn't recognise him.

"No Harry. . ." his voice was soothing and had a sense of urgency in it, "It's me. I've come back. Dumbledore let me see you."

Harry's heart raced still, but he gazed at this familiar stranger slowly, "Dumbledore ."

"Yes, Harry. Think about it, no one but me could get into Hogwarts without Dumbledore stopping them."

Harry still looked cautious, his secret desire to be reunited with Sirius winning slightly over his logic which was screaming '_Death Eater. Death Eater'_

Sirius obviously noticed this struggle and took advantage of it. "Remember the Shack, Harry? You wanted to kill me . . and the Whomping Willow . . and the motor cycle , the order, Kreacher and Snivellous", his eyes welled with tears, as he thought of James, "Harry, you've got to believe me!"

Harry slowly began to realise that this was a dream come true. It was Sirius. He opened his mouth to shout for joy when suddenly a heavy form pounced on Sirius, knocking him off the bed and pinning him to the floor. Remus was wild, half in terror and half in burning rage, that a Death Eater was impersonating his dead companion. His eyes were yellow, as the wolf blood pulsed through his veins. He raised a hairy palm, nails now sharp and deadly. He paused, ready to strike a deadly blow. "Who sent you? How did you get into here!"

Sirius lay totally submissive, once more his voice was soft, "Moony, mate please calm down"

At the mention of 'Moony', Remus' temper flared. His whole form unbelievably resembling his wolven alter ego. Thought the moon fill or otherwise was nowhere in the sky.

"How DARE you!" he bellowed "not my friend. Never my friend you sinister son-of-a-bitch!"

Now Sirius was getting frightened, he spluttered, "Remus!"

The scene was tense, and neither party noticed the familiar shadow cast over Remus, and an equally familiar wise voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke calmly, as he polished his spectacles.

"Good to see you two catching up!"

Remus looked up at Dumbledore with an expression full of confusion, anger and hope. Dumbledore saw the hope and continued, "Remus, this man is really Sirius. He has managed to escape the veil. Shouldn't you be welcoming him back? Also, do you really think he would have gotten this far into the castle without me being able to detect him and finding out who he was? Now, I shall leave you three to catch up. I shall see you later." With that parting comment he left the three alone.

"I didn't think, I just heard someone talking and felt protective of Harry so I attacked. I'm sorry Siri. Are you alright?" Remus said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I can understand why you reacted as you did. I'm glad you were protecting Harry. Speaking of Harry, what's this I hear about a coma?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet with Remus' help. He went across and sat on Harry's bed. Harry tried to get up but Remus rushed across and pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't move, you know that! Sirius, sit up closer so he can see you, he has to stay flat on his back."

"Why, what happened?" Sirius asked concerned, "Also, why was he in a coma? What have I missed?"

"Harry, do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"I will. Get comfortable Sirius; you are not going to like any of this! After I returned to the Dursley's at the end of the school year I was pretty depressed – you had just died and I blamed myself. No! Don't interrupt! I spent the first two weeks in my room, moping, I would have continued too, but Uncle Vernon decided I wasn't being useful enough so he made me a long list of chores to be done each day. If I didn't get them all done, and I never did – the list was always impossibly long! – I got beaten up with his leather belt. On my birthday I received an exceptionally long list of chores and that night I was victim to the worst beating yet, and he, he, he, um, r-raped m-me. I was unconscious for a bit and woke up back in my cupboard and everything hurt. The next thing I knew I was here."

Remus situated himself on the other side of Harry and continued the story; "I rescued him from the Dursley's. I felt that something had happened to my 'pack' and working out that it was probably Harry as you were gone, I went and pounded on the Dursley's door. I was pretty angry. Once the door opened the smell of blood and semen assaulted my senses and I lashed out. I found Harry and came back here."

"Well," sighed Sirius, "that explains the coma. Wait til I get my hands on Dursley, he won't know what hit him! How _dare _he hurt_ MY_ godson! What about now, why is he flat on his back?"

"Ah, that is a long story. Whilst Harry was comatose I found out something. Dumbledore has been keeping a secret a secret for 16 years. Harry is not James' son. He is mine. The marriage between James and Lily was done to protect the unborn Harry and me. Lily knew that the Ministry would kill the child of a werewolf so she married James. I had no idea, I was ropable!" Smiles sheepishly, "I yelled at Albus and stormed out of his office, I haven't really spoken to him since. I can't believe he kept the knowledge of my own son from me! I missed out on so much of his life. He should never have been left with the Dursley's. That was also done to protect Harry and I. Anyway, once Harry woke up and recovered a bit I told him. He was angry and didn't speak to me for a few weeks." The tears in the werewolf's eyes had welled up during this last bit as he remembered the rift and how he had felt. Sirius swapped sides and hugged Remus. He then asked Harry, "What happened next?"

"Hermione saw that a rift had developed between Rem and I and came to me one day and gave me an ear-bashing I'll never forget!" He grinned ruefully, rubbing his ear in remembrance, "She can be highly persuasive. Anyway, after that I went straight to Remus' office to apologise, but I never checked the phase of the moon. As soon as I opened the door I was attacked and ended up here."

"Are you alright? I should have been here for you! And for you, Remus! How much longer do you have to stay flat, Harry? Has Madam Pomfrey said anything?"

"A day or two more. It's a lot better now than what it was. I'm ok, I had to deal with a certain someone's guilt but I managed to successfully convince him it wasn't his fault. Have you noticed, Sirius, how stubborn he can be at times?"

"Oh yes, you should've seen him during our days at Hogwarts. If he didn't like something or felt guilty it took an age to convince him otherwise."

"I'm glad you're back Siri, I really missed you" Remus said, still d in Sirius' arms.

"I missed you both as well. It's what saved me; I needed to get back to you both. Apparently only a real genuine need would let me escape the veil."

Harry yawned and grinned at thew two before saying, "I'm tried. I'm going to sleep. Don't get up to any mischief while I'm asleep Remus," he said grinning cheekily.

"Brat. I'll have you know I'm always well behaved."

"Yeah right, Sirius has told me otherwise, Night." With that he shut his eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Remus turned to Sirius once he noticed Harry was asleep and pointed back to his bed so the two men moved before Remus asked, "Exactly what have you been telling him?"

"Um, nothing, it was a while ago anyway. So how have you been? How are you coping, honestly?" Sirius asked as he moved so that he was cuddled up to his mate.

"Alright, much better now that Harry and I are talking again. Having him avoid me was dreadful. I've really missed you. When I first found out about Harry being my son, I got angry at you – I thought you'd lied to me too!"

"I would never lie to you about something like that, you should know that by now. I never knew, I can't believe James never told me, he was my best friend! That's a pretty big secret to keep – and it affected Harry's life! I'm still rather shocked by it all!"

"Hmm, poor you. Coming back in the middle of everything. I'm sure James never meant any harm. He probably did what he thought was best. They must have been terrified of the Ministry – Poor Lily having to cope with a pregnancy as well as fear for her unborn child. I wish I had known!"

"There's no point worrying about it now. I never even knew you two were involved."

"We weren't, it was just one night when I was staying over at James' house and Lily and I got drunk together. Harry is the result. I never felt anything for her as I had already found my mate, you."

"Anyway, I'm sure Lily did what she thought was best. She was very brave. I'm just sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

Remus smiled, snuggling closer, "You're here now. For that I'm eternally glad!" Leaning over he locked lips with the Animagus. "Hmm, you taste weird. Have you eaten anything?"

No, not really. I just wanted to get here. I should go and shower as well as eat something decent."

"Go, shower. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. I'll send for Dobby to bring you some food. Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to push! See you shortly!"

Sirius left the room and Remus could hear the shower running. He laid back and rested. His mate was back! Yet in a way he wished he wasn't. He had just found something so special with Harry. He knew that Harry was his other mate, he reflected on that. Werewolves were weird creatures he thought. How could he continue with Harry with Sirius around? He'd be furious – of that Remus was certain. He lay there troubled by his thoughts and wondering what to do next.


End file.
